Motor vehicles and railway cars are provided with side doors for the ingress and egress of passengers. These doors have mechanisms to open and close the doors. Air cylinders are conventionally used in conjunction with a link to pull the doors between the open and closed positions. An example of a power mechanism for opening a pair of doors is shown by Daugirdas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,062.